


By The Lake

by Mosspool13



Series: Leokumi Week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a place I want to show you, Leo.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Takumi takes Leo to his special place.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Secret/ Luxury
> 
> (Sorry for how short this one is! I just realized how busy I'm going to be today that I wouldn't be able to spend much time on writing!)

“There’s a place I want to show you, Leo.” 

Leo eyed Takumi warily. Takumi could see the cogs in his head spinning, trying to figure out and understand what Takumi could possibly want to show him. Takumi smiled to himself. It was actually rather a simple thing, but it was something he cherished, and he wanted Leo to know about it too. 

Leo finally gave up thinking with a huff. “Fine. What is it?” 

“I said I have to _show_ it to you; close your eyes.” 

“Why?”

“Because it’s a surprise! Why else? Don’t be stubborn.” 

Leo still looked suspicious, but he obediently let his eyes slip closed. Takumi took a moment to admire the way his eyelashes fluttered when he closed his eyes. Leo’s blonde hair made his eyelashes gold; they looked thin and swept across the top of his cheek. 

“Okay, now take my hand.” 

“You just wanted an excuse to hold my hand, didn’t you?”

“No! And if I just wanted to hold your hand I’d hold your hand!” 

Leo snorted softly in that way he does where, unlike other people, he wasn’t inelegant enough to make an obnoxious sound. Takumi always admired and envied that ability of his. 

He lifted his hand and Takumi took it in his, pulling Leo along with him. He walked backwards so he could keep an eye on Leo and make sure he didn’t fall or run into anything. Besides, he didn’t need to see where he was going to get them there. He knew exactly where he wanted to be. 

They followed a path that Takumi could walk with his eyes closed, but he kept his eyes fixed on Leo, who was frowning just a little bit. Takumi paused to step forwards and poke Leo between his eyebrows. 

“Stop frowning, it’s not anything you need to worry about.” 

“I wasn’t worrying.” 

Takumi scoffed. “Sure you weren’t.” 

Leo frowned again and Takumi poked him again. 

“Stop that.”

“I will when you stop frowning.” 

Leo’s mouth slipped into his familiar smirk. But with his eyes closed, he looked a little ridiculous. _But still attractive_ Takumi groaned to himself. _Always still attractive._ “Is this what you had in mind?” 

“I was hoping for a smile, but this works, I suppose.” 

They continued on. Takumi kept his eye on Leo and his smirk, which faded ever so slightly the longer they walked. It was clear to Takumi how uncomfortable Leo was, with his eyes closed. Takumi knew how wary a person Leo was, but the fact that he was allowing Takumi to lead him blind to wherever he wanted made a surge of happiness fill Takumi’s heart. 

When he felt a breeze ruffle his hair, and the sound of water gently splashing against a bank, Takumi smiled and let them both come to a stop. “Okay, we’re here.”

Leo didn’t open his eyes, but he cocked his head in Takumi’s direction. “Is that an invitation to look?” 

Takumi rolled his eyes. “Yes.” 

Leo did. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a bit, closing them again instinctively when the sun’s glare glanced across his face. Once he’d accustomed to it, he stared out at the lake and the pier with fond exasperation. 

“This is one of the entrances to the Kingdom of Valla.” 

Takumi nodded. “It’s not open any longer, but Azura and I used to spend time here when we wanted to get away from Hoshido. It was…” Takumi sighs, letting the breeze ruffle his bangs. “Relaxing.” 

Leo eyed the lake. “Did you ever use this entrance?”

“Azura did. Often, I suppose. I never knew about it when I’d come. She’d just disappear sometimes. I always thought she went back to the castle but I guess she was visiting Valla.” Takumi mused thoughtfully. “I would sit down at the edge of the pier, dangle my feet in the water and just think for a while.”

Leo didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he pulled on Takumi’s hand and led them towards the pier. Once they reached the edge he sat down, pulling Takumi down with him. He slipped his sandals off and Takumi, realizing what he wanted, quickly did the same. They let their legs fall and submerge underneath the crystal water. 

Leo hummed. “It’s cold.” 

Takumi laughed. “What? Did you think it’d be warm or something?”

Leo shrugged. “With all this sun, I thought the water would heat up.”

Takumi nodded, moving his legs back and forth in the water. “Sometimes. Most of the time it’s like this, but sometimes I’d sit down and the water would be lukewarm enough that I would almost decide to swim in it.” 

“Did you ever? Swim, that is.” 

Takumi shook his head. “No. I only was able to come here for a little bit each day. My duties were important, even when I was younger and had more free time, so I couldn’t just jump in, even if I wanted to.” 

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yeah…”

They sat side by side in silence, enjoying the cool water on their bare feet and the comfort of the other’s presence against their side. Takumi linked their hands, threading their fingers together. 

“Do you like it?”

“Hmm?”

“The lake, this place…” Takumi looked away and down. Now that he’d shown Leo the lake he suddenly felt self-conscious. This place had been a sanctuary for him when he’d needed to get away from his family, from his responsibilities, his insecurities. He’d found solace here where nowhere else had provided it; or no one else. “Do you like it?”

Leo was quiet again, looking out at the water and then letting his gaze travel across its surface towards the trees. Takumi hoped he hid his trepidation well enough that Leo wouldn’t notice how much he needed Leo’s reassurance that this whole escapade wasn’t just some stupid, flight of fancy. Takumi didn’t think Leo would be that cruel, but having known the Leo of the war, and Takumi’s Leo, he knew that Leo could be that person, if he wanted to. 

When Leo finally replied, his voice was soft. “You came here when you were feeling down, didn’t you?” 

Takumi blinked. Leo knew him better than he thought. He felt a surge of pleasure at that. “Yeah. I came sometimes to talk to Azura, but most of the time I came after something bad had happened, or when I was feeling particularly inadequate that day.” 

Leo’s thumb made little circles over Takumi’s knuckles. “Do you still come, here, when you are upset?” 

Takumi paused to think. Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d come here. He’d gone a few times during the war when the army had been near Hoshido. He’d certainly gone after Mother… Takumi shut down that thought quickly. Of course, once they’d all traveled to Valla there had been no opportunity to return to the lake. But after the war… and when he and Leo started up their relationship together… 

“I haven’t come here in a long time.” Takumi admitted. “Actually, when I’m upset I go to--” He blushed as he realized what he’d been about to say. Leo looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Takumi coughed. “Uh, well, I, actually, when I need… reassurances… I go to… well…”

“Yes?” Leo’s eyebrow climbed higher. 

Takumi knew he must be as red as the tomatoes Leo loved so much. “I go to you, okay!” He bit out in a rush. 

Leo looked surprised for a minute and then his expression softened. “I see.” He looked down at their hands and squeezed Takumi’s in his. “I’m pleased.” 

Takumi flushed. “I practically come running to you! How had you not realized that before now?” 

Leo smiled down at their hands. “I knew. I just hadn’t thought you did so solely. I believed you talked to your siblings, Sakura at least, or had somewhere to go to be by yourself,” he waved with his free hand to the lake, “like here.”

“Not… anymore.” Takumi muttered, looking down. He couldn’t look at Leo’s face any longer. This was too embarrassing. 

“Takumi.” Leo’s fingers released his hand and then cupped Takumi’s face, turning him so he had to face Leo. Leo’s eyes were amber and earnest and Takumi couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. “Thank you,” his fingers rubbed circles against Takumi’s cheeks, “for using me to confide in. For trusting me.” 

Takumi looked to the side. “You’re welcome.” 

Leo smiled and released him, taking Takumi’s hand again and then he moved so their sides were pressed right up against each other, shoulder to hip. Sighing, he leaned down so the top of his head was resting on Takumi’s shoulder. Takumi raised his other hand and brushed his fingers through Leo’s soft hair. 

The sound of the water lapping against the wood of the pier lulled him, and Leo’s soft breathing grounded him, and he let his thoughts drift into contentment at being in his sacred place with his most sacred person.

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous amounts of leokumi hand-holding because alkshdflka


End file.
